Man up
by BloodPokemon101
Summary: This is a sort of sequel to 'My Naruko'. This focuses more on Naruko than Hino, and her thoughts and feelings on Hino's attempted rescue. Genderbent Naruto/Hinata, fem-Naruto/male-Hinata.


**(A/N: This is sort of a sequel one-shot, I suppose to 'My Naruko'. Yeah, I haven't wrote a fem-Naruto/male-Hinata pairing in a while, so here's a short, little story you can enjoy. It's basically Naruko's thoughts and feelings about Hino after he risked his life to protect her from Pain. Enjoy! I don't own Naruto.)**

* * *

Man up

Had he always been this manly?

That thought seemed to be plaguing me lately ever since I thought about Hino.

Hino…

I don't know, but suddenly I couldn't look at him the same way again. It was really silly, I told myself. Hino was still Hino. He was still the same nice and sweet guy I've known since our Academy days.

But for some reason, some reason I can't explain, I've been noticing more things about him. Even though, it's hard to tell underneath his bulgy, lavender jacket, I have noticed how lean and muscular he's gotten over the years. I'd seen Hino shirtless a few times.

However, lately, I've been taking in every detail of his chiseled chest, mesmerizing every tiny characteristics of his tone abs and lean figure. All the tiny scars from training and missions.

I would feel the heat in my cheeks rising when I caught myself staring for so long.

And that's not the only instance.

I would often find myself feeling self conscious everytime I'm near Hino. It's fine when we are with my teammates or his, but when it's just the two of us… I would often...worry about...my appearance, trying nervously to make myself look as presentable as possible. Which is horrifying weird and so unlike me. I have never cared too much about my looks before. I wasn't the type of girl who cared about make up, dresses, or other girly and feminine things.

So…? Why now? What was Hino doing to me?

All these weird and unexplainable phenomenons all started after Hino tried protecting me from Pain.

Sure, Hino was beaten within the inch of his life and nearly died, but I… I'd _never_ seen him so brave, courageous, and determined than I did at that moment. I didn't know Hino could be so fearless. Where was the shy and timid Hino I used to know?

When did he become such a man?

When had this change in Hino started?

Why does my heart beat feverishly just thinking about him?

Not only that... But...when I saw him...bleeding to death near Pain's feet, I felt my heart shatter. I felt as if someone ripped my heart out and stomped on it right in front of me. I couldn't breath, I couldn't speak. All I could do was stare, simply stare at Hino's lifeless form. A sense of hopeless, anguish, and despair invaded me like never before. It was at that moment that I...nearly given into my own despair. I almost felt ready to...die at that moment.

Even just thinking about it makes me sick to my moment. The thought of...Hino dying...is something I couldn't bare!

Everything is just so crazy! Nothing's has changed between us! He's still the same Hino, and I'm still the same Naruko!

So, then why? Why do I get this weird sensation of butterflies fluttering inside my stomach whenever I'm near him. Why do I find myself blushing everytime our eyes make contact? Why do I find myself shyer and tongue tied just trying to speak to him?

None these things I get! These unknown feelings frustrate me to no end because I couldn't comprehend them.

What was Hino doing to me?!

When did he become such a brave and strong man?!

When?!

I don't get it! I don't get it at all!

Someone, please tell me what all these things means!

Tell me, or I'll else I might go crazy!

Tell me, what's happening to me?!

When did Hino…? Become a man?

* * *

 **(A/N: Well, that's it. Like I said, short and simple. I'd always imagined that Naruko would slowly yet surely start to fall in love with Hino after the Pain arc. However, since this is the first time, she's felt romantically attracted to someone, she would often feel frustrated and scared of her new found feelings, unable to comprehend what they all mean because she's always been somewhat oblivious to these things. I always figured that Naruko would fall in love with Hino the same way her mother fell in love with her father. Although, Hino failed and Minato didn't, the fact that he tried to protect her at the cost of his life was enough. A rescue romance is common thing that got Minato and Hino to win the respect and love of their brash, tomboyish female counterparts. At least, that's what I believe. I'm sure you all have your different ideas. This is just mine.**

 **Well, anyway, leave any comments in a review and thanks for reading this nice, little piece!)**


End file.
